


I Forgot You Once

by schwartz1e



Series: Forgiveness. Can You Imagine? [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Second person POV, stolen century and story and song spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwartz1e/pseuds/schwartz1e
Summary: Taako deserves to be angry.





	I Forgot You Once

His anger is as righteous as you remember, and not for the first time in the last few decades, you are terrified. 

He points his umbrella at your face, and you know that if Magnus hadn’t stepped in, you’d be disintegrated, your ashes turned to ashes. 

You still think you can fix everything. You try, and you work, and they fight, and in the end the world is saved. It’s damaged, and broken—it’s people, even moreso—but it’s safe. 

You don’t expect immediate reconciliation. 

You give him time. 

Months pass. 

His school is built. Everyone knows his name. Exactly how you wanted it all those years ago. 

But when you finally write (and tear up, and rewrite) a letter, when you request to come see his school, to talk, he ignores you. 

You speak to Angus often enough to get updates. They are both thriving, Taako, of course, living for the attention. Living with his sister. Then living with Kravitz. 

You are so proud, and happy for him, but your heart and soul wrench with every letter from Angus, every letter that is not signed with Taako’s lavish signature. 

Then Magnus invites everyone over for a family dinner, only he doesn’t exactly tell everyone who’s coming, and so when you enter his home with a bottle of wine, you’re shocked and terrified in equal amounts when you see Taako and Lup in the kitchen. 

You freeze and your vision swims. You are rocketed back to the Starblaster, when a similar scene would be before you, and Lup would drag you to her side to fill you in on the argument she and Taako were having and convince you to be on her side. You would watch them go back and forth, like a tennis match. You would see Taako smile at you when you corrected Lup. All three of you would laugh.

The kitchen is silent now. Taako is visibly furious, his hands shaking. Lup is frowning deeply and Barry is half out of his chair, ready to stand and protect—

Well. Not you, that’s for certain.

Finally Taako throws down his spoon and cast Blink. Lup follows suit. 

You’re crying, you distantly realize. You’ve been doing that a lot lately. 

Magnus sighs and takes the bottle of wine from you as he leads you to sit. Barry fidgets awkwardly. He doesn’t meet your eyes. 

As Magnus methodically begins turning burners down so nothing burns, there’s a pop and Lup and Taako reappear. Lup is eerily calm. Taako hides his eyes with his hat. You think they may be a little red. 

Taako stalks over to the kitchen table, tilting Barry’s chair so he slips out of it. Lup takes Magnus and Barry’s arms and leads them out of the room. 

You and Taako are finally alone. 

Neither of you speak for a long time. Finally, you wipe away the last of your tears and clear your throat. 

“So,” you begin, but he holds up a hand and finally looks at you. His eyes are furious and red-rimmed.

“Oh, fuck no,” he says. “We’re, uh, not actually doing this.”

Your confusion must be apparent on your face. 

“Lup says I gotta listen to your apology, at least, even if I don’t forgive ya,” Taako explains. “But Taako don’t gotta listen to anybody he doesn’t wanna listen to. So here’s what’s gonna happen.”

He stands, and despite him being across the table from you, you feel him tower over you.

“Today, you can stay, you can leave, I honestly won’t fuckin’ notice,” Taako says. “Any other time we happen to be in the same place, or at the same party, I won’t know, or care.”

Taako leans close. His face is stony. 

“I forgot you once, Lucretia,” he says. “I’ll do it again. And this time nothing can bring you back.”

He turns and leaves with a swish of his cape. 

You sit in stunned silence for another moment. Then, with a choked sob, you stand and make your way with as much dignity as possible to the front door. 

No one stops you.


End file.
